The research is directed to the goal of reducing N2 in aqueous solution, in the hope of finding means which are effective also for weak reducing agents. Stepwise reduction of N2 involves unstable intermediates, and their instability constitutes a reaction barrier. The intermediate states are avoided in a reaction of the type OsIII (N triple bond N)OsIII yields 2OsVI(N 3 minus) and a major effort will be devoted to investigating the disproportionation of binuclear osmium complexes of dinitrogen. Another approach is to study reduction of N2 in super-acidic solutions, relying for success on the fact that C6H5N2 plus is readily reduced, and on the hope that N2 will be to some extent protonated in super-acid solutions. Other work will be cncerned with the interaction with N2 of molybdenum and molybdenum-sulfur species of simple composition.